


Elizabeth and Michael

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [307]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil's parents are in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth and Michael

**Author's Note:**

> “Pookie!”

“ _Mother?”_ Phil gaped from the doorway, staring at the man and woman standing in his and Clint’s living room.

“Pookie?” Clint whispered. Phil gave him a quick glare which made Clint clamp his lips.

“You never called, Phillip! We were getting worried.” Phil’s mother pouted as she walked towards Phil, pinching both his cheeks. 

“Mom, Dad… uh, not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you both doing here? I thought you were both vacationing in Prague?” Phil hugged his mother lightly before pulling away. 

“We were but the company had us flying to New York 2 weeks into the vacation.” His dad answered, raising a glass of what looked like scotch on the rocks. Where did he get that? Alcohol was banned from the house ever since Meryl moved in with them.

“And we decided-” Phil’s dad snorted. Phil’s mom rolled her eyes but continued. “ _We_  decided that we could stay with you for a few days. That way, we could spend some quality family time together,  _and_  we don’t have to spend a penny on accommodations.”

“Wha- but-”  _You’re rich._  Phil didn’t say. “I- I guess you could stay, for a few days. You can take the guest room down the hall. Uh- Clint?”

“On it.” Clint grinned at everyone in the room.

“Wait. Waitwaitwaitwait wait. Who is this handsome man? And is he single?” Phil’s mother eyed Clint up and down. Clint tried not to squirm.

“Oh, My name’s Clint, ma’am.” Clint held out a hand. Phil’s mother placed her hand in his but didn’t shake. Clint stared at it for a second, debating if he should kiss it or not, before deciding that she’s probably expecting him to, so what the heck. “Pleasure to meet you.” 

“Oh, and manners too. I’m Elizabeth, Phillip’s mother, as you now might have figured out. And that’s my husband, Michael.”

Michael lifted his glass again in cheers, but otherwise said nothing.

Phil felt someone cling to his pants, and nobody is ever clinging to his pants unless they were dangling, bleeding, or just that short. Phil placed a hand on his daughter’s head and pushed her around. “And this is Meryl. She’s uh- she’s Clint’s daughter.” That, technically, was not a lie.

Clint gave him a curious stare, but let it go for the time being. First rule when lying with a spy: Always go along. “Why don’t you say hi, sweetie?”

“Hello.” Meryl murmured, holding her hand out like her Dad had taught her.

“How charming. She’s an angel, Clint. And uh, where’s her mother?”

“Jennifer Tobias. A junior in West Side Community College. She had Meryl when she was just 16. I adopted my baby pumpkin 2 years ago. But if you mean my wife, then I don’t have one” Clint explained easily. 

“Oh.” Elizabeth looked shocked. Clint hoped it wasn’t the bad kind. 

“Pumpkin, you wanna help Papa get the guest room ready for our visitors?” Meryl nodded and Clint took her hand to lead her down the hall. 

As soon as they were both out of ear shot, Elizabeth turned to Phil. “Your room mate is a very kind person.” She noted. 

“He is, but uh-” Phil paused. He never thought the day he’d come out to his parents would ever arrive. He figured he’d bleed out from a gun shot wound before that could happen, but look at where they were now. “Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something.” 

Elizabeth placed her hand on Phil’s shoulder in a comforting manner. “Honey, you can tell us anything.” 

Phil lead his mother to the couch to sit her next to his father. He stood in front of them and breathed. “To be honest, I thought this day would never come and I wouldn’t have to give this speech. But I am a grown man now, and I have learned things about myself that I think we’re all mature enough to understand.”

“Phillip, what’s wrong, honey?” Elizabeth asked. 

“Mom, Dad. I’m married to Clint. and Meryl is our daughter.” Phil finally said.

There was a long moment of silence where Phil swore he heard a cricket before his father cleared his throat. His mother seemed to snap out of something and frown.

“Wait, you’re gay?” She asked.

“Technically, I’m bisexual.”

“That means you’re attracted to two genders, right?” His father asked. 

“Yes.”

His mother nodded in understanding. “That would explain that cellist lady from Portland. Okay, that confused me for a bit, but I got it now.”

“Wait. You’re okay with this?” Phil asked, surprised. 

“Why wouldn’t we be? Clint seems like a very nice man. And Meryl is a sweet mild-mannered little girl. Which reminds me, I’m going to kidnap her for a girl’s day out tomorrow.” Elizabeth said absently, already with her phone out, probably cancelling all her meetings for tomorrow.

“Um- uh, sure.” Phil answered. “Dad? Do you have anything to say?”

“Just one question. When you were single, would you say you were on  _standbi_?” Michael asked, chuckling himself silly. 

Phil rolled his eyes at him, and so did Elizabeth. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/130485095171/ive-been-baking-all-day-not-only-do-i-smell)
> 
> #the joke is not mine#I found it on tumblr and laughed so hard I wasnt making a sound#I find dad jokes funny

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Elizabeth and Michael [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499022) by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin)




End file.
